The Voice
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Scorpius is fascinated by a voice he hears in the bathroom. He's so determined to find it out, that when he does, it's another box to tick off on his list of 'Why Rose Weasley is Perfect'.


_**Written for the Greek Mythology Competition (Marysyas - write about someone with a musical talent)**_

* * *

 **The Voice**

 _Who was that?_ Scorpius had heard it many times passing this corridor, that now he purposely took a detour just to hear it again.

It was coming from the girls' bathroom, and whoever she was, had a magical voice. A few of the girls liked to sing in the choir, but there was a reason they were in a choir. Together, they sounded harmonious, but alone… he shuddered at the memory of his cousin Stefania and having to put up with her noise in the common room.

This girl… she didn't need a choir. She sounded so beautiful on her own.

Class was about to start, but he was determined to find out who was causing this curiosity. He was sure Professor Longbottom wouldn't mind if he was a few minutes late.

He stopped out the front of the bathroom, getting as close as he could before he was crossing boundaries. A few first year Hufflepuffs diverted when they saw him.

He pinned his ear to the wall, trying desperately to listen, when all of a sudden, the singing stopped. He strained so hard to see if they were going to start again when a body crashed into him.

"Malfoy!"

Scorpius picked himself off the floor, rubbing his head where the girl had run into him. "I was just –"

"Trying to see who you could get a peek at, no doubt," the girl answered. "Why guys find it attractive to spy on girls while using the bathroom, I'll never know."

"No, I wasn't trying to – Weasley!" Scorpius gaped as he finally looked up. Rose Weasley had grown so much over the holidays. Rather than a girl, she'd become a woman – something Scorpius had made note of many times in Potions recently.

"Yes, it's me," Rose said, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "What, disappointed, are you?"

"No. I just… is anyone else in there with you?" His face was the colour of sunburn now. Of all the girls to catch him near a girls' bathroom, it just _had_ to be her.

"No," Rose snapped.

"So that was… you singing?"

Rose glared at him. "Yes. So?"

Scorpius' jaw was on the floor. He rubbed his red neck. Why'd he have to be so pale? "I just… didn't know you could sing."

It was Rose's turn to blush now. Her eyes avoided his gaze.

"I've been hearing it for weeks now, and I thought it sounded beauti – er – nice, and I just wanted to know who it was."

Rose shrugged. "Well, it's me. I like to sing when I'm alone. Is that okay?"

Scorpius nodded.

There was a moment of silence, where it seemed the pair wanted to speak to each other, but couldn't find the words.

Eventually, it was Rose who spoke. "Come on, we should get to class."

Scorpius followed, his mind racing with a thousand questions.

The most beautiful voice he had ever heard belonged to the most beautiful girl he'd ever met.

He groaned internally. So much for trying to move on.

…

"Malfoy?"

"Weasley?"

Rose threw her bag onto one of the back tables, earning a disgruntled look from Professor Longbottom. The only other seat available was the one beside her, which Scorpius reluctantly took.

"Before, when I caught you spying."

Scorpius' cheeks burned.

"You were about to say my voice was beautiful, weren't you?"

"N-o," Scorpius choked. "No, I was never –"

Rose smiled at him, and this time it was a genuine smile. "No one has ever said that before."

"Oh, well, it's really nice."

Rose's grin widened. "Thanks."

Two years ago when Scorpius had asked her to Hogsmeade, she'd laughed in his face. Now, it seemed that not only had she grown, but her maturity had as well. He wouldn't go as far as to say she fancied him, but perhaps she didn't hate him anymore either.

Maybe going to that bathroom had turned out for the best – even it meant he was to start pining after the girl again.

…

His chest constricted at the sight of her.

 _Merlin's pants, this is what being in love is like, isn't it?_

The annual Christmas Eve Ball had come around, and as usual, Molly Weasley had asked Scorpius to be her date. And as usual, he had politely declined. Would that girl ever give up?

Also as usual, Scorpius had pondered whether or not to as Molly's cousin, Rose, instead. Each year he'd wanted to, but she either already found one, or avoided him when she thought he was going to ask. Six years now, and he'd never managed attending with the one person he wanted to.

"Hello."

His stomach flipped. "Hi," he managed, averting his eyes. _Anywhere but there,_ he told himself. He was such a bloke, with his eyes going straight for her –

"You look lost," Rose said.

"I'm just, waiting for my date," Scorpius told her.

"Angela?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, she's not coming."

"Oh."

"My date was Bartley, you see, and as of five minutes ago, I spotted him with your date, and from what I could see, they weren't going to be finished anytime soon."

"Bartley," Scorpius scoffed, glaring at Rose. How many chances was she going to give that toad? He clearly cared nothing for her, and the number of times she'd found him with another girl, or he'd broken up with her, was too many to count. What did she see in him that made her keep believing his promises that he'd changed?

"Don't say it, Malfoy," Rose begged. "I'll once again be the laughing stock of the school without you adding to it. I know, I'm an idiot. He'll never change. He uses me for sex and that's it. But…." A tear rolled down her cheek, and Scorpius resisted the urge to wipe it away. "I can't help taking him back every time. There's something about him that… no matter how many times he hurts me, I'll keep going there because I love him." She looked at Scorpius with more tears rolling down her cheeks. "Has there ever been a girl you've just been unable to get over? One you've loved so much, that no matter how they treat you, you need them?"

"I –"

"Who am I kidding?" Rose said. "Of course you haven't. We're sixteen for Merlin's sake. I guess I'm the odd one out, and Bartley is the norm. All people our age think about is how many you can sleep with before seventeen, right?"

Scorpius really didn't want to think of Rose in bed with that loser. "You can do better than him, Rose."

Rose started at him using her first name. "I know."

"You deserve someone who actually cares about you. I mean, if he's not here to see how beauti – nice – you look, then he's missing out. As for my date – I just needed a date."

Rose smiled at him. "You were about to call me beautiful again," she said.

Scorpius shrugged. "So?"

"No guy has ever called me that before – except my dad, and he doesn't count."

Keeping his hands in his robe pockets to avoid any embarrassment of subconsciously touching her face, Scorpius said, "Any guy who doesn't see it isn't worth your time then."

Rose studied him, her face one of concentration. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked after a moment.

"Like what?" Scorpius asked.

"Like…." She shook her head.

"Tell me," Scorpius encouraged.

"Like you really do think I'm beautiful."

Scorpius scuffed his shoes against the floor.

"Do you?" She reached out to touch his face, bringing his eyes back to hers.

Scorpius sighed. Rose was right, they were sixteen. Almost of age. "Apart from the fact that Bartley is a tosser and an idiot, I hate the guy for how he treats you. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met in my entire life, and over the years I've completely fallen in love with you. So to answer your question, yes I do know what it's like to be in love with someone who hurts you constantly. And I know what it's like to not give up on somebody who you should.

"I've watched that idiot treat you like dirt – a pleasure toy for his own comfort. I've felt anger at him, and frustration at you. So many times I've just wanted to tell you how much of an idiot you are, to open your eyes and notice me. But you notice me as much as Bartley notices you. The only difference is I'm not spending every night in your bed, and you're not in the bed of another every other night.

"I was getting over you – well, at least I was telling myself that – and then I heard you singing and that was just another thing to add to my list of _Why I think Rose Weasley is Perfect_.

"I love you, and it probably sounds stupid coming from the mouth of a sixteen year old guy, but it's true. Seeing you tonight has just made me realise that I would rather spend the rest of my life loving you and never being able to have you, than seeing you used and abused like you have been. I say this as two different people – you're too good for him. Choose someone else, Rose. Even if it's not me, anyone is better than him."

Rose's eyes drifted to the floor. "I knew," she said. "I knew how you felt. Well, not that you loved me, but I knew you liked me. Al kept telling me; saying you were better for me than Bartley. James hates you and even he was saying if I had to choose between the two, you were the better deal. I just –"

"You're in love with someone else," Scorpius finished. "I get it. As I said, we're both in love with people who don't love us in return."

Fresh tears were forming in Rose's eyes as she looked back up. "It's not that," she said. "In a way, I do have feelings for you."

"I'm not going to push it, Rose, but seriously, ditch him, and come to me. It's the only time I'm asking you. If you say no, then fine."

Rose swallowed a sob. "I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"My parents, your parents. I love Bartley, and he comes from a family my parents respect. You're… a Malfoy."

"If your parents love you – which I'm sure they do – I don't think they'll be chuffed to know how Bartley MacMillan has been treating you these past years."

Rose bowed her head.

"Come on." Scorpius offered his hand. "I'll dance with you seeing as our dates ditched us. Just as friends."

Rose studied his hand for a moment, as if contemplating her choice, before shaking her head.

Scorpius nodded. "We could ditch the ball altogether?"

Rose shook her head again. "It's not that… it's… after you made that comment about my voice, I went to Professor Longbottom and I asked if I could… sing here." Her cheeks flushed red.

Scorpius grinned. "Now?"

Rose nodded.

"Then go," Scorpius said. "I'll watch."

Suddenly appearing as if she'd be sick, Rose turned to where Professor Longbottom waited to announce her.

Scorpius stood where he was, smiling.

She still had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, and she probably always would.

* * *

 _ **When I saw this prompt Scorose is what popped into my mind, which is odd.  
**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be much appreciated :D**_


End file.
